


They Watch

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Jack-Centric, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: I've been replaying PetPet Adventures and this popped into my head. I turned y'all into a petpet. MwahahahahaI wanted to make up tags, buuuuuuuut yeah.... Sorry about the lack of them. Enjoy guys!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	They Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying PetPet Adventures and this popped into my head. I turned y'all into a petpet. Mwahahahaha
> 
> I wanted to make up tags, buuuuuuuut yeah.... Sorry about the lack of them. Enjoy guys!

The night is getting dark and the clouds definitely wouldn't be of help with vision, but that is never a problem for you. Your sight is the best out of any species of creature out there. Some rumors have it that it's also better than angels, which is maybe why Ketch decided to seek your help. _Again_.

At least you think so. You haven't made your presence known due to the fact that he has another hunter with him. That's not part of the agreement you had with him.

Your eye kept a careful watch on them from your hiding spot. If Ketch wants your help then he can put in extra effort for breaking your lucrative arrangement.

A sigh escaped you when Ketch and the hunter stepped into your chain trap, pinning them to the wall. You're proud of being able to hide traps so well, but this time you are a little iffed.

"This is your idea of talking to your contact?" The long haired hunter asked him. The frustration is clear and you held back a chuckle with how absolutely calm Ketch in comparison. This was something common between you two.

Now you decided to hop down from your perch. Given your nature, your eye is going to glow giving away your position, but as long as the other hunter didn't see your body you're fine.

Ketch noticed you immediately seeing your bright yellow sclera and slited green pupil, "Ah, Tracker. I thought you were going to make me scream out for you."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ketch." You let out a sarcastic laugh although your tone changed quickly, "But you did break our long-standing agreement. Bringing another hunter to where I live is something I never take lightly, you know this."

"I know and I do apologize, but I'm not well trusted with this hunter much like you don't trust me."

You rolled your eye and decided to let this one slide, "As long as he doesn't come back to try and kill me, I'll let this slide. So on to business then?"

Ketch had a biting on his face, "As soon as you let us down."

"No can do, Kootch-a-doo." They could tell you were mad with how your eye seem to crest like theirs, "You broke the rules so suffer the consequences. I will let you both down after we talk."

Sam didn't like that there was no telling what you are, but even if there was he wouldn't know. He hasn't fought any creature with just one eye before. For now he just hopes that Ketch isn't wrong about you helping them.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack stayed near you doing their best not to stare, but failing. Ketch himself was deeply amused but couldn't blame them. Your species hardly ever takes residence in their realm preferring the no human pocket universe.

At tallest you stood only at least almost 2 feet tall, and practically an anthro-cat just with one eye. Compared with the rest of your body, your tail is very fluffy which is now nearly twice the floof since you're fluffed out.

Right now you're walking down a sidewalk looking for any signs of the invisible door Ketch wanted you to find. Although it's a little difficult since you're so short, but no way in hell are you gonna ask any of them for a boost.

"Why couldn't we just get Cass or the kid to find this door?" Dean asked Ketch. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of a cat leading them somewhere.

"Because this door is hidden from angels, Dean." Castiel explained to him as if he was a child asking too many questions, "Their species is the best suited to find it. Meowclops can see through any hiding spell and are more sensitive to magic than most."

"Why haven't we encountered one before?" Sam asked. He was mainly curious instead of bent on killing everything non-human.

Ketch was the one to explain next, "Because most, if not all, the population live in a different realm. Even if they still lived here, they're very good at hiding. We only ran into each other because they were stealing from the same museum I was sent to. And to answer an unspoken question, no, Meowclops aren't a standing danger to humans. Their diets are much like ours."

"Oh Kootch-a-doo~" you sing-songed the nickname getting his attention fast. It was hilarious to see him get so angry, but he wouldn't have looked otherwise. "Found your door, but I'll need help. Feather-head 2, lend me a paw, would ya?"

The angels gave each other a look, making you roll your eye, "Jack."

They all followed you down the dead end alley. None of them could see the door, but Jack moved closer to you, "What do you need me to do?"

You were digging through a duffel Ketch was wearing looking for some specific tools as you explained to the young angel, "I need you to use your grace to make an opening at the lock. When I unlock it, the door should reveal itself, but you'll need to use even more to make it open. Ah-ha!" You got the tools you needed and climbed onto his shoulder to get ready.

"I can use my grace -" you cut Castiel off before he could finish that thought.

"You think I can't see your grace? Right now you barely have enough juice to charge a car, let alone make an angel proof door open."

He was about to object but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Looking back to Jack, you nodded and let him touch where the door is. He followed your instructions to the letter, creating an opening just large enough for you to get in. You set to work, severing the magic used to keep it hidden while Jack focused on the locks keeping it shut.

As soon as the hidden magic wore off, you hopped out and gave silent encouragement to the young angel. He had the door open just a moment later, but he looked exhausted.

The others began to make sure he was okay while you stepped back toward Ketch, who watched you with a knowing look, "Castiel would've been the better choice. Why use the nephilim?"

"Because," you explained after jumping on to put the tools back. "I could see that they're being too protective and fearful of him and his abilities. Besides he needs to learn how to use and control them instead of running on instinct. The sooner they can see that, the better off all of them will be for it. Both you and I know what happens in only instinct takes over."

"Nobody wins." He sighed. "I do appreciate your help, Tracker. Will you be joining us in Hell? Your own abilities might help."

You gave him a fanged smile, "While I could use some exercise, I have unfinished business. You know that."

He gave an actual, genuine sad smile to you, "I do know, and you know that if you ever want assistance I'm a phonecall away. Nevertheless, I do wish you the best of luck finding your mate and kits."

"That makes two of us." You replied with a wry smile, "Make sure he gets to help sometimes, Ketch, he needs it."

At that he nodded and walked over to the other hunters while you disappeared. It was a lot of work with what you had to do and you aren't going to stop until you find your family.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for bittersweet, but idk if I got it quite right ...


End file.
